


Once seen, never unseen

by seektheinfinite



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drunk Robert, Embarrased Aaron, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seektheinfinite/pseuds/seektheinfinite
Summary: Written from a prompt on Tumblr: 'Please put your penis away'Robert is drunk and can't wait until he get's home to show Aaron just how much he loves him.





	

“Don’t you love me?” Robert pouted as he pushed Aaron away from him.

“Shut up you idiot. Of course, I love yah.” Aaron snapped back impatiently. “I married yah, didn’t I?”

Robert didn’t respond straight away but Aaron could see the tears pooling in his eyes reflected by the lights of the street. “You say you love me but why won’t you show me Aaron?” Robert whined.

Aaron grabbed his arm, stilling the drunken swaying before he could do himself an injury; he was making Aaron feel seasick just looking at him.

“I am not going to show you how much I love you out here Mr Dingle. You’ll just have to wait until we get home.”

“But home is so far away Aaron. Why won’t you just show me now?” Robert countered.

Aaron scoffed, before glancing over Robert’s shoulder at the Mill. _Home._

“Yeah, it’s miles away,” he replied sarcastically. “How are you going to make it all the way down the driveway without knowing how much I love you?”

“Exactly.” Robert smirked, clearly too drunk to register the sarcasm.

Aaron chuckled to himself before making his way around Robert towards The Mill. They’d had conversations like this before and Aaron had learnt long ago that it was just not worth trying to reason with him when he got into this state.

“I’m going home, Robert.” Aaron called over his shoulder as he passed. “If you want to see how much I love you perhaps you should come with me.”

He was already halfway down the driveway to the Mill when he was stopped in his tracks by Robert shouting, “fine, I guess little Robert and I will just have to show you instead.”

There was a couple of seconds of silence in which Aaron’s mind ran through a hundred possibilities. Before he had a chance to say anything he heard, “Robert Sugden, please put your penis away.”

Aaron jumped at the sounds of Brenda’s voice, shrill in the darkness. He could only imagine the sight that would greet him when he turned around. Taking a deep breath, he turned around to see Robert standing at the top of the driveway arms spread wide beside him, trousers and pants discarded in a heap beside him, little Robert (he’d lost count of how many times they’d had the argument that you really didn’t need to give your penis a name) standing proud in all its glory.

Aaron was honestly surprised that he hadn’t shouted ‘Ta-dah’ just to top it all off.

It was then that he saw Brenda, standing a few feet away from Robert who didn’t seem to have registered her presence at all. He just stood, grinning like a lunatic, everything on show.

“Aaron, can you do something about your husband? What you get up to in your own house is one thing, but I don’t expect to be walking home from choir practice to see that.” She gestured vaguely towards Robert, looking anywhere but at him. Aaron could see the pink flush of her cheeks as she said it.

“Sorry Brenda, he’s had a few too many. I’ll take him inside.” Aaron ran up the driveway, grabbing Robert’s discarded trousers before putting his hand around Robert’s back and giving him a gentle shove in the direction of the Mill. “Come on you, let’s get you inside.”

“I don’t want to go inside. I want to show you how much I love you. I don’t care who’s watching, I love you Mr Sugden and I want everyone to know it.”

Robert squirmed in Aaron’s arms, turning his head just enough to see Brenda who was standing, watching them as they went.

“Checking out my bum Brenda?” He asked, smiling suggestively at her, “Aaron loves my bum, don’t you Aaron?”

“Yes Robert.” Aaron replied, deadpan.

“Yeah he does.” Robert pulled his arm free from Aaron’s grip to ruffle his hair, before adding. “Sorry Brenda, I love Aaron, you’ll have to go home and get Bob to show you his bum. I’m sure it’s not as nice as mine, but it belongs to Aaron. Doesn’t it Aaron?”

“Yes Robert,” Aaron replied again, trying his best to get Robert to move. “Come on, I think Brenda’s seen more than enough of you for one day.”

“Yes, thank you, more than enough.” Brenda huffed, before walking away up the road back to the café.

“You are so going to regret that in the morning.” Aaron teased, coaxing Robert down the driveway.

 

~~

“Morning Robert,” Bob greeted him with his usual cheery smile as he approached the counter of the café. “Now I think you and I need to have a word.”

“What?” Robert swallowed nervously. Aaron told him he’d done some stupid stuff last night, but had been reluctant to fill him in on the details.

“Don’t remember hey,” Bob raised his eyebrows, “really must have been a good night.”

“Yeah, I think so.” Robert’s head was pounding, and he really didn’t have the energy to deal with Bob’s cheeriness this morning, so he replied. “Listen Bob, whatever I said or did last night I’m sorry.”

Bob leant over the counter, beckoning Robert closer with his index finger, conspiratorially. “Let’s just say that Brenda got to see far more of you than she ever thought she would. I wish I could say I’d keep it quiet but you know what she’s like, it’s already halfway around the village by now.”

“When you say, she saw things, you mean…” Robert started but wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer, so cut himself off mid-sentence.

“I mean, _Little Robert_ came out to play, and apparently you have a very nice bum. Not as nice as mine of course, but…”

Robert could feel himself burning as Bob’s words sunk in. What was he doing last night? Without waiting to find out anymore, Robert was practically sprinting out of the café up to the scrapyard and he wasn’t going to let Aaron leave until he knew every detail of the previous night.  


End file.
